Zombi War
by Shinku kitsune
Summary: La invasión zombi ha comenzado, todo lo que conocían antes ha cambiado o desaparecido ¿Podrán escapar de esas criaturas?, y si lo logran ¿Con quien se encontraran y como reaccionaran?, ¿Existirá algún modo de volver todo a la normalidad? Pasados dolorosos y secretos muy bien guardados
1. Quien soy?

**Mi historia… ¿Quién soy?**

Bueno esta es la pregunta que me hacía con frecuencia, pero ahora creo que ya no es importante.

Tengo 17 años me describiría a mí mismo como un a persona seria y reservada, no ando ahí saludando a todos y contando mis problemas, de hecho se podría decir que soy algo antisocial. Siempre me han dicho que soy muy inteligente y eso lo sé, porque desde pequeño se ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que todo me resulta muy lógico, además soy bueno para liderar grupos e idear planes.

Me gusta leer, siempre me ha gustado y más cuando supe que mi padre adoptivo trabajaba en una biblioteca, me la pasaba horas leyendo ahí; pero ahora de que sirve haber leído tanto si eso no mejora mi posición en estos momentos tan difíciles.

En fin mi nombre es Brick, Brick Him, no sé si el apellido importe ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 años, ya han pasado diez años desde entonces. En aquel tiempo mi padre era dueño de las industrias Him y mi madre era una exitosa abogada, yo y mis hermanos éramos inseparables, el más chico era Boomer, después le seguía Butch y yo era el más grande; hacíamos cualquier cosa juntos aunque a veces peleábamos; pero todo eso cambio en aquel día que cambio mi vida.

Parecía ser un día normal, pero nos habíamos mudado, todos disfrutábamos de la alberca de la nueva casa que papa había comprado en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad, cuando de repente entraron varios hombres con máscaras y dispararon a mamá, ella cayo a la alberca pero no la vi intentar salir, el agua comenzó a mancharse de rojo y me empecé a preocupar.

Los hombres de acercaron a papá, le decían que tenían negocios pendientes, él se veía muy asustado, los hombres también le dispararon y huyeron. Mi papá estaba en el suelo, así que me acerque a él, lo último que me dijo fue: Siempre se fuerte y cuida de tus hermanos. Ellos estaban en shock al ver lo que había pasado, unos minutos después llegó la policía y nos llevaron con ellos para saber qué es lo que nos iba a pasar.

Finalmente a mí y a mis hermanos nos separaron, yo me fui con una familia y ellos se fueron con otras, no nos hemos visto desde entonces.

Llevo 8 meses y medio tal vez 9, vagando y escondiéndome en las calles deshabitadas de Townsville, enfrentándome en ocasiones contra esas horribles cosas. Hace un año se dio la alerta de la posible invasión zombi a la ciudad, mucha gente se retiró y dejo todo lo que tenía, otros no hicieron caso y se quedaron, creíamos que era broma porque habían pasado 3 meses y no pasaba nada; pero una noche, los zombis atacaron.

Entraron a la ciudad y comenzaron el caos, la gente corría desesperada y empujaba a los demás con tal de salvarse a sí mismos, cuando salí con mi familia a la calle, un grupo de zombis se abalanzó sobre ellos, yo fui el único que logró escapar con vida.

Después de eso me oculte en las casas abandonadas, donde conocí a una chica de mi misma edad, era rubia y de ojos celestes, estaba muy asustada, yo la tranquilice y le dije que pasara lo que pasara no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, así conocí a Miyako.

Con Kaoru fue muy diferente, una vez estaba buscando comida y de repente una chica de cabello negro me salto encima amenazándome con un picahielos, tenía ojos verdes y se veía algo preocupada pero a la vez furiosa.

Después yo me libere y la atrape pero luego llego Miyako diciendo que era amiga suya, se abrazaron y lloraron juntas; a decir verdad me recuerdan mucho a Butch y a Boomer.

Actualmente ellas son las únicas dos personas que verdaderamente me importan, son como mis hermanas aunque al principio me costó trabajo llevarme bien con Kaoru pero ahora somos inseparables y Miyako es como mi hermanita menor a la que debo proteger. Puede que yo son sea muy afectuoso pero ellas son lo único que me queda ahora.

Todo este tiempo desde que nos conocimos, nos hemos estado ocultando de los zombis, buscamos comida enlatada en las casas y dormimos con armas para defendernos. Estoy harto de vivir así; ocultándonos, tan impotente, con el temor de vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo y no poder aprovecharlo al máximo haciendo lo que más nos gusta o incluso divirtiéndonos.

Los zombis siempre viajan en grupos, no son muy rápidos pero tampoco son lentos tienen una velocidad media. Menos mal que por lo menos soy rápido, pero Miyako es veloz y más si tiene miedo; a la que le cuesta un poco de más trabajo es a Kaoru, su velocidad no es su fuerte, pero lo intenta.

Una vez una banda de zombis nos perseguía, Miyako se había adelantado mucho, yo iba atrás tratando de alcanzarla y Kaoru iba mucho más atrás, a unos cuantos metros de esas bestias. Kaoru tropezó, yo me tuve que regresar por ella, casi si me sale el corazón cuando vi que los zombis casi la tomaban del brazo pero ella se defendió, pero por fin llegue; casi nos atrapan, de hecho se quedaron con mi chamarra, pero logramos escapar.

Puede que ellos no sean muy rápidos, pero son horribles, cuando se convierten sus ojos se vuelven opacos, ya no hay brillo en ellos, son tan oscuros que se confunden con sus pupilas. Se les cae mucho el cabello, la mayoría son calvos, sus dientes y uñas crecen se vuelven filosos y amarillentos, supongo que es para poder devorar la carne humana. Su piel se vuelve entre verde y azul, de eso no estoy muy seguro. Todos tienen sus ropas rasgadas y tienen manchas de sangre seca por todos lados, lo que les da un aspecto más terrorífico.

Por nuestra propia seguridad vamos cambiando de cuadra cada cierto tiempo, por lo general nada más nos quedamos unos días y continuamos, nos aseguramos de limpiar nuestras pistas porque esas cosas son muy buenos rastreadores y tienen un increíble olfato. Según había escuchado, cuando había más sobrevivientes y hablaban entra ellos decían que existía un lugar que era como una fortaleza que había creado el gobierno en caso de que esto llegara a pasar, ahí había comida, medicinas y una increíble fuerza de defensa contra zombis.

Nosotros tenemos la esperanza de que eso sea real, estos meses hemos estado buscando ese lugar pero aún no lo encontramos. Decían que la fortaleza estaba al norte de la ciudad, nos faltan unas pocas cuadras para llegar, espero que lo logremos. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil, a decir verdad no he podido dormir muy bien desde la invasión y creo que Miyako y Kaoru están iguales e incluso peor.

Hace tiempo cuando apenas habíamos conocido a Kaoru, íbamos avanzando hacia la siguiente cuadra, escondiéndonos y observando todo, atentos al peligro; avanzábamos de una manera veloz y silenciosa en tramos cortos. Logramos distinguir a una señora de unos 35 años y a su hijo de 10 años corriendo por plena calle abierta, escuchamos como los zombis se acercaban corriendo y nos escondimos, vimos como ellos acorralaron a la señora que intentaba proteger a su hijo y de pronto como todos se cerraron a su alrededor. Solo pudimos escuchar gritos agonizantes de dolor, después un silencio absoluto y los gruñidos de esas cosas comiendo las partes los cuerpos de aquellos humanos.

Miyako lloraba en silencio, Kaoru estaba pálida y yo estaba en shock, tratamos de quedarnos quietos para no llamar la atención. Uno de los zombis comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros mientras masticaba un bocado de carne, se acercó tanto que mi respiración se comenzó a agitar y mi corazón latía con fuerza, paso por mi escondite, pero se dirigía al de Miyako. Justo cuando iba a mover una manta que la protegía, su líder hizo gruñido llamando la atención de todos incluido el, se dirigió a la cuadra por la que habíamos estado y todos los demás le siguieron.

Los tres soltamos suspiros de alivio cuando no vimos a nadie, salimos y mejor continuamos nuestro camino. Miyako nos dijo que esa señora era vecina suya muy amiga de su abuelita y que a su hijo le daba clases de piano en vacaciones de verano. Comprendimos lo difícil que tal vez sería ver con tus propios ojos la muerte de algún amigo cercano, conocido o incluso familiar, tal vez yo sería la persona que más comprendería a Miyako sobre estas cosas, después de la muerte de mis padres mi vida nunca volvió a ser la misma pero siempre hay que mantenerse fuerte pase lo que pase.

**Y…? Que tal les gusto?**

**Dejen reviews por favor, díganme lo que piensan, es más acepto sugerencias!**

**Lo sé, lo se tarde mucho en dar señales de vida y ya sé que lo prometí pero tuve problemas en varios sentidos, en serio pero un día leyendo un fic sobre zombis se me ocurrió esta historia y aquí esta! La inspiración me ha perseguido estos días, solo me falta el final para mi otro capítulo de Rrbz, Ppgz and Sansoku, después de ese capítulo tratare de ponerle un poco de más emoción.**

**Bueno volviendo al fic espero que les guste y díganme si quieren que lo continúe.**

**Nos leemos después, bye!**


	2. Encuentro

**El encuentro**

Era un día común, el cielo estaba nublado y hacia algo de viento, eso indicaba que muy pronto llovería, se podía ver como poco a poco se acercaban unas gigantescas nubes grises a la ciudad, según se había previsto en aquella semana entraría una tormenta eléctrica a Townsville o lo que quedaba de ella.

La ciudad en ruinas parecía muerta, el viento arrastraba algunos papeles, las calles estaban solas y solo se escuchaba el eco de una gotera en alguna parte; todo se veía tan solitario excepto por tres figuras que corrían velozmente sobre los techos de las casas sin hacer ningún ruido, parecía que sus pies apenas tocaban el piso y tenían una gran agilidad para saltar de un lado a otro.

Las tres figuras seguían su recorrido sin hacer ninguna interrupción, después de una cuantas cuadras pararon en una casa de dos pisos con una terraza.

**-¿En dónde estamos?- **pregunto uno de los miembros del equipo mientras se estiraba un poco

Otro saco un dispositivo de navegación para ver su localización

**-Estamos a 16 cuadras al norte del centro de la ciudad-** le respondió

**-¿Cuál es la zona que debemos de registrar?-** volvió a preguntar el primero

**-Todo el sector B-** contesto mirando a su alrededor

**-¿No podemos tomar un descanso? Ya casi terminamos-**

-**Esperemos las ordenes **\- Ambos voltearon a ver la respuesta de la tercer figura que no había hablado hasta entonces

**-Sepárense pero manténganse cerca, así cubriremos más terreno-** ordenó, sin decir mas

Dicho esto, las tres figuras se separaron y siguieron su recorrido por lados diferentes.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño grupo que consistía en un pelirrojo, una rubia y una pelinegra. Habían caminado durante un par de horas sin descansar, además esos dos días no habían encontrado casi nada que comer, la invasión no había dejado mucho a su favor.

**-Estoy cansada- **se quejó Miyako

**-Tengo hambre-** le siguio la morena

-**Y además parece que va a llover**-dijo Brick mirando el cielo durante unos instantes

**-Yo digo que lo mejor sería buscar un refugio y algo de comida-** opino la rubia

**-Tienes razón, hay que apurarnos-**

Los tres adolescentes pararon frente a una fábrica de enlatados que se encontraba al final de la calle, ese lugar era muy grande, antes de la invasión era una gran fuente de empleo para los habitantes de Townsville, pertenecía a una cadena de las empresas alimentarias más conocidas.

**-Aquí debería de haber algo de comida-** supuso Brick

**-Pues entonces que esperamos-**dijo Kaoru antes de adentrarse en aquel lugar

La fábrica era mucho más grande desde adentro, tenía diferentes secciones y consistía en dos pisos; decidieron separarse para buscar mejor algo de comida y algunas provisiones, la tormenta se acercaba cada vez más y se comenzaban a escuchar los truenos, lo que provocaba que se escucharan aún más fuerte en la fábrica.

-**¡Uf! Este lugar necesita una limpieza profunda**-pensó la rubia

Miyako había llegado a un pasillo donde había una incontable cantidad de cajas de cartón amontonadas, una sobre otra, era tan alto que parecía que tocarían el techo o que podrían causar un gran derrumbe. Aunque fueran muchas había un camino entre todas ellas, parecía que te llevarían a algún lugar, la rubia caminaba con cuidado de no mover las pilas de cajas enormes y quitaba todas las telarañas que había en el lugar.

Kaoru por su parte llego a un cuarto en el segundo piso, tenía un gran vidrio donde se podía ver toda la fábrica, incluso podía ver a Brick y a Miyako en sus respectivos lugares. En ese mismo cuarto bajo el vidrio se encontraba un enorme panel que tenía muchos botones de diferentes formas y de diferentes colores pero tenía una gruesa capa de polvo.

**-¿Todavía funcionara?-**pensó

También había un micrófono, un mapa con las ubicaciones de otras sucursales y un pizarrón en la pared contraria al vidrio, tenía anotadas algunas mejoras y las ganancias de los productos.

En otra parte, Brick se encontraba en una de las bandas que salían de una de las maquinas. La banda se veía vieja y empolvada, como toda la fábrica, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que tenía rasguños, abolladuras y un poco de sangre seca. Se podía distinguir un rastro de sangre que continuaba hacia los montones de cajas, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido del coque de la lluvia en la lámina del techo.

Miyako ya había revisado algunas cajas y solo encontraba latas vacías y algunas piezas de máquinas oxidadas. Decidió buscar en otra parte pero justo cuando se iba se percató de un rastro al fondo del pasillo.

Parecía como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien o algo, dudó por unos instantes en sí debería de seguir el rastro o no pero finalmente se decidió y avanzo cuidadosamente tras el camino que seguía el rastro, el eco de un rayo sonó escandalosamente por todo el lugar.

Vio como sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de algo y tenía el presentimiento de que eso no era bueno. Kaoru seguía en la habitación del panel mirando a travez del vidrio, retrocedió unos pasos para volver por donde había venido, escucho un débil sonido bajando las escaleras, camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y siguió el sonido.

Provenía de una gotera en el techo, parecía no tener mucho tiempo pero si lo suficiente para formar un gran charco en el piso y era imposible cruzar al otro lado sin pisarlo. Encontró algunas huellas de lodo fresco del otro lado del charco que parecía que se dirigían a la parte del almacén.

Brick continuo el camino hasta que llego al almacén donde el rastro se cortaba pues parecía que seguía detrás de la puerta, unas huellas de lodo se le unían y ambas desaparecían por el mismo camino, además de ese lugar provenía un asqueroso olor. Se quedó parado un par de segundos observando eso cuando de repente sintió una mano fría en su hombro, se giró lentamente para saber quién era.

**-Este lugar me pone la piel de gallina, mejor hay que irnos-** dijo Miyako un poco nerviosa y sosteniéndose del hombro de Brick

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-**suspiro con alivio el pelirrojo

**-¡Chicos encontré un rastro!-** grito Kaoru acercándose

**-¡Shhh! Baja la voz o nos encontraran-** alerto Miyako

**-Lo siento-**

Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal abriéndose y se escucharon varios pasos entrar, los tres jóvenes corrieron a esconderse detrás de una gran caja.

**-Tranquilas, ya hemos salido de estas situaciones antes y esta no será la excepción-** susurro Brick, podía sentir como las dos se apegaban más a él y trataban de mantener la calma.

Un grupo de zombis había entrado a la fábrica, el líder se dirigía a la puerta cerrada del almacén, la que ellos no habían abierto, todos los demás zombis esperaban ansiosamente a su líder. Cuando el zombi abrió la puerta pudieron alcanzar a ver que ese almacén contenía algunos restos de carne humana y olía horrible, el líder dio un fuerte gruñido y todos los demás se adentraron en aquel lugar.

**-Tenemos que salir de aquí-** dijo Kaoru levantándose y teniendo cuidado de que no la vieran

**-Vamos, la salida no esta muy lejos-** continuo Brick

Los tres se levantaron con mucho cuidado y caminaron silenciosamente hacia la salida, iban caminando en un fila uno tras otro, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de salida Miyako chocó accidentalmente contra una pila de cajas causando un gran estruendo en todo el lugar. Rápidamente todos los zombis salieron del almacén.

**-¡Corran!- **gritó la pelinegra

Todos salieron corriendo, tanto zombis como humanos, el grupo llegó a la calle y avanzaron hacia el otro lado. La lluvia no facilitaba las cosas, hacía que fuera más difícil mantener el equilibrio y evitar resbalar, la tormenta cada vez parecía más fuerte y el viento arrastraba cosas por la calle.

Llevaban un poco de ventaja, entraron en un callejón y corrieron hacia el fondo pero vieron que no tenían salida, la barda estaba muy alta para ellos, incluso si se ponía uno sobre no otro no todos se salvarían. Brick tomó a Miyako y la cargo para que alcanzara la barda, pero en su desesperación perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron, sin perder un solo segundo tomaron lo que encontraron para defenderse y se pusieron espalda contra espalda formando un triángulo.

Al ver que sus víctimas no tenían salida avanzaron más lentamente, rodeándolos poco a poco completamente. Uno de ellos ataco primero, se abalanzó mostrando sus filosos dientes y extendiendo los brazos para rasguñar lo que pudiera pero Kaoru lo golpeo con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño. En ese momento otros tres zombis corrieron hacia ellos intentando morderlos nuevamente, para evitar esto se tuvieron que separar y defenderse individualmente. Brick estaba listo, Miyako se veía nerviosa y Kaoru parecía molesta, todos estaban listos para lo que viniera.

Un gran rayo cayó cerca del lugar interrumpiendo la tensión por unos instantes, el relámpago iluminó todo y pudieron verse los rostros con mayor claridad. Se desató una pelea pareja por un rato pero los zombis eran muchos para ellos además ya lucían cansados para seguir defendiéndose. La lluvia por fin paró

Ese parecía ser el fin para ellos, cuando uno de los zombis iba a tomar a Brick de la espalda por sorpresa pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar una flecha le atravesó la mano, el pelirrojo volteó a ver de dónde había provenido ese ataque y encontró a una joven parada en la parte superior de la barda con un arco lista para disparar de nuevo.

Ella usaba un traje completamente negro con algunos detalles de rosa que consistía en un pantalón ajustado con varios bolsillos en las partes laterales de los muslos, unos tenis, una blusa ajustada de manga corta y una chamarra que le llegaba hasta la cintura además usaba unos guantes que dejaban a la vista sus dedos y un cinturón con diferentes compartimientos. El traje le quedaba muy bien parecía hecho a su medida.

Su rostro no se podía ver con claridad pues traía una máscara que le cubría de media nariz para abajo pero dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos rosas. La chica era pelirroja al igual que él, su cabellera era lacia y larga, llegaba a la misma altura que sus glúteos, usaba el cabello suelto y el viento hacia que se moviera majestuosamente también tenía un flequillo de lado y su piel era blanca como la leche.

Brick se quedó hipnotizado contemplándola, viendo como disparaba y sacaba una flecha tras otra. Cuando por fin reaccionó continúo con su tarea de matar zombis, el número se había reducido considerablemente pero aún quedaban bastantes. De repente la chica bajo de un salto, se acomodó el arco en el hombro; del cinturón saco una espada y se puso a pelear. Era muy buena peleando, parecía experta y se movía con mucha facilidad.

Poco después llegaron otros dos chicos con el mismo uniforme solo que uno tenía detalles azul marino y otro detalles verde fuerte. El que usaba el traje con los detalles azules era rubio, su piel era tan blanca como la de la chica, se podía distinguir que tenía algunas pecas y poseía unos profundos ojos azules; era alto, tenía los músculos marcados y usaba el cabello despeinado pero se veía bien. El que usaba el traje con los detalles verdes era moreno claro, también era alto pero este tenía los músculos más marcados que el otro, tenía ojos verdes y su cabello negro lo sujetaba en una mini cola de caballo dejando un flequillo de lado que le tapaba un ojo.

En cuanto vieron a la chica peleando la imitaron y en cuestión de tiempo acabaron con todos los zombis del lugar.

-**¿No querías toda la diversión para ti sola, verdad?**\- dijo el moreno con tono burlón

**-Tenía todo controlado, pero si querías jugar aun te sigo ganado-**contestó la pelirroja limpiando la espada

**-No es cierto, yo mate más zombis que tú-** replicó acercándose hacia ella

**-Admítelo te gané y tengo un puntaje más alto que el tuyo– **la chica se cruzó de brazos

**-Nunca, además estas equivocada yo tengo el puntaje más alto de los tres-** se acercó aún más quedando frente a frente, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos

**-Lo siento pero hoy, yo llevo el puntaje más alto-** interrumpió el rubio mostrando un aparato con números

**-¡¿Qué?!-** ambos se separaron y corrieron a tomar el aparato, luego ellos sacaron otros y lo compararon

**-Bueno, tan siquiera sigo siendo mejor que tú-** concluyó la chica

**-Eso no cuenta, el programa se equivocó-**

-**Deja de llorar y admite tu derrota como un buen perdedor**-dijo el rubio **– ¿Por cierto que se te antoja cenar?-** se dirigió a la pelirroja

**-¿Qué te parece un teriyaki?-** respondió

**-Perfecto, serán dos teriyakis-**le confirmó al moreno

Brick, Miyako y Kaoru se sentían extraños presenciando esa conversación, pareciera como si los recién llegados se encerraran en su burbuja y se olvidaran de que estaban presentes, que acaban de ser perseguidos y casi devorados por zombis, habían tenido un enfrentamiento en el que el enemigo los superaba en número y para ellos todo eso era un juego, solo pensaban en puntajes y comida.

-**Ejem**-Kaoru tosió un poco para llamar la atención

**-¿Eh?-** los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** preguntó sin rodeos

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no me asomaba por aquí, ya saben las mismas excusas de la escuela pero aquí estoy además, en estas vacaciones comencé a seguir la historia y como no tuve internet por un tiempo me dediqué a escribir y esto salió, espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios y sugerencias, por cierto ¿Qué tipos de armas creen que les queden mejor a Butch y a Boomer?**

**Buenos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	3. Algunas explicaciones y Regreso

Anteriormente en el capítulo "El Encuentro":

-**Ejem**-Kaoru tosió un poco para llamar la atención

**-¿Eh?-** los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** preguntó sin rodeos

**Explicaciones y Regreso**

Ellos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, hasta que la pelirroja decidió dar una respuesta

**-Eso no les incumbe-**contestó secamente

**-Entonces ¿Porque nos salvaron?-**interrumpió Brick mirándola fijamente, ella desvió la mirada

**-Porque es nuestro trabajo- **respondió el rubio

**-Y ¿Porque hasta ahora, porque no antes?-** exigió saber

**-Porque ustedes se atravesaron en nuestro camino- **dijo el moreno

**-Pero acaban de decir que es su trabajo-** se unió Miyako

**-Si pero no nuestra prioridad-**contesto la chica

**-¿A qué se refieren?-**dijo Kaoru un poco molesta

-**Nos asignaron una tarea, esa es nuestra prioridad, pero en caso de que encontráramos personas sobrevivientes tendríamos que salvarlas y llevarlas con nosotros**\- explicó la chica

**-¿A dónde tendremos que ir?-**cuestionó la pelinegra

**-A La Fortaleza, basta de preguntas-** finalizó la pelirroja **-Chicos, vámonos-** ordenó refiriéndose a sus compañeros

La chica se dirigió hacia la barda y subió fácilmente con un par de saltos usando como apoyo las paredes de la esquina, los dos chicos la imitaron y subieron a la barda. Los demás solo se les quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos por la facilidad de subir paredes.

**-¿Se van a quedar ahí todo el día o van a ir con nosotros?-** preguntó la chica mirándolos desde arriba

**-Bueno si pero…-** trató de responder Kaoru

**-Entonces vámonos- **dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino entre los techos, los dos chicos la siguieron

Los de abajo se miraron un poco confundidos y trataron de subir la barda de la misma manera pero no lo lograron así que Brick ayudó a Miyako y Kaoru a subir y luego ellas dos lo ayudaron a él, tardaron un poco haciendo esto. Cuando por fin los tres se encontraban arriba pudieron localizar a los demás; uno de los chicos, el moreno, estaba de pie sobre un tejado con los brazos cruzados, a su lado se encontraba el rubio sentado con los pies colgando hacia el vacío y la pelirroja apoyaba la espalda y su pie derecho contra un depósito de agua.

**-Es un largo camino, nos queda mucho por recorrer así que no hay que perder el tiempo-**dijo la chica antes de dar la espalda a los demás y comenzar a correr sobre las azoteas junto con los chicos

No estaban muy seguros de nada, todo había pasado muy rápido: Presenciar como los zombis devoraban partes mutiladas de cadáveres humanos, ser perseguidos por ellos, casi devorados, incluso habían llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de morir pero mágicamente aparecen ellos y los salvan; y ahora si quieren tener la oportunidad de encontrar más sobrevivientes deben de seguirlos hasta quien sabe dónde.

En cuanto salieron de sus pensamientos siguieron a los demás lo más rápido posible que podían para alcanzarlos pero simplemente eso no era suficiente, Miyako le temía a las alturas y Kaoru varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse por no calcular bien el espacio, el único que no tenía problemas realmente serios era Brick aunque eso no lo excluía de experimentar algunas de las dificultades que todos padecían, tales como: quedarse sin aliento por tener que correr y saltar, esa sensación de poder morir si no pisas bien, los nervios al ver desde arriba el suelo y para peor parecía que iba a comenzar a llover de nuevo.

Mientras tanto el otro equipo casi no tenía problemas pues ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer ese trabajo, su condición física y su entrenamiento se los permitía. Desde hace tres meses les habían asignado la tarea de reconocimiento de áreas, claro que en ese entonces no estaban tan acostumbrados a saltar y les había costado más trabajo avanzar con velocidad, pero en tres meses te acostumbras.

El cielo se cerraba cada vez más y de repente se comenzaban a escuchar estruendos, eso solo indicaba una cosa: iba a volver a llover, y eso era muy pronto. Había sido mera casualidad que la lluvia parara durante la pelea pero eso no iba a durar para siempre.

**-Deberíamos de parar y continuar mañana-** dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras bajaba la velocidad poco a poco

**-Tienes razón, pero así tardaremos más tiempo-** respondió su compañero

**-Tal vez pero por lo menos llegaríamos- **se incluyó la chica

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** cuestiono el pelinegro

**-Mira-**dijo señalando hacia tras-**Sé que nosotros tres podemos seguir avanzando bajo la lluvia pero ellos no podrán- ** a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver los otros como batallaban para alcanzarlos, estaban tan lejos que apenas eran visibles desde su punto de vista

-**Entonces lo mejor será llegar a la estación más cercana y quedarnos ahí hasta mañana**-concluyó el rubio

**-Exacto, no estamos muy lejos-**respondió la pelirroja

Los tres avanzaron hasta una azotea que tenía un cuarto y una puerta verde, se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-**Aquí es**-indicó el moreno, dicho esto sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y la introdujo por la chapa hasta que esta cedió

La puerta daba hacia unas escaleras que bajaban en forma de caracol, estaba oscuro, los tres se adentraron primero el ojiazul, después la pelirroja y finalmente el moreno, teniendo cuidado por donde pisaban y guardando un espacio entre ellos, cuando de repente la luz se encendió. Los dos primeros se pusieron en posición de ataque.

**-Lo siento, creí que sería mejor tener un poco de luz- **dijo el pelinegro con su mano sobre el switch, se podía suponer que una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro

El lugar no era muy grande, era como un pequeño departamento, tenía una pequeña cocina, un solo baño, una cama no muy grande, un sofá y una pequeña ventana que daba una vista amplia hacia la ciudad. Lo que sobraba era ocupado por algunas cajas. Por suerte el departamento contaba con agua y electricidad, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. El moreno dejo las armas al lado de la puerta.

**-Revisa las cajas de allá-**ordeno la chica dirigiéndose al rubio- **Yo revisaré estas- **

Ambos sacaron de las cajas algunas mantas, linternas, baterías, agua embotellada entre otras cosas. Por otra parte el pelinegro estaba en la cocina revisando la fecha de caducidad de algunas latas.

**-Creo que comeremos frijoles y sopa de verduras-**infirmó mientras buscaba una olla para poner a calentar la comida –**Es mejor que nada**\- opinó el otro chico.

Pusieron todo lo que encontraron útil para la ocasión en la mesa al lado de la estufa, los tres se sentaron en el pequeño sofá apenas cabían y soltaron un largo suspiro.

-**Pensé que ya no había sobrevivientes después de tantos meses **–comenzó el de ojos azules

-**Yo también pero al parecer nos equivocábamos**\- respondió el otro

-**Entonces esos chicos no son nada tontos**\- se unió la pelirroja

-**Pero estuvieron a punto de morir, si no fuera por nosotros**-recordó el pelinegro

**-Aun así es algo que debemos de tomar en cuenta-** contestó el rubio

Se comenzó a escuchar como las primeras gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, entonces los tres se pararon y se acercaron hacia la ventana, el clima iba peor se veía como todo el cielo lleno de nubes negras y grises, el viento se volvía más fuerte y sacudía las copas de algunos árboles que todavía estaban de pie.

-**Voy a servir la cena**-se separó el moreno para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar algunos platos

El otro chico se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Ella se dirigió hacia el baño para buscar algunas toallas sabiendo que los demás necesitarían algo con que secarse, encontró varias pero sólo tomó tres y regresó con sus compañeros.

**-¿Para que esas toallas?-** preguntó su compañero que había encontrado una revista con que entretenerse

**-No querrás que los otros mojen aquí dentro ¿O sí?-**

**-Por supuesto que no, espera deja eso ahí-** dijo cerrando la revista y levantándose hacia una de las cajas que él había revisado. Ella solo colocó las toallas junto a la revista y esperó. Él sacó un impermeable amarillo y lo desdobló. Caminó hacia su compañera y lo extendió sobre ella cubriéndola completamente para después abotonar la parte de enfrente y colocarle el gorro sobre su cabeza delicadamente teniendo cuidado de guardar su cabello dentro del impermeable, después se volvió y tomó las toallas, ella sacó las manos y las recibió.

-**Gracias**-dijo ella, mirando a los profundos ojos azules del chico

**-No quiero que te enfermes-**respondió él mirándola con ternura

**-Tú siempre me cuidas-** su voz era suave y dulce

**-Es porque te quiero-** finalizó antes de bajarse la máscara del rostro y plantarle un beso en la frente, el chico era realmente guapo, ahora que su rostro se podía admirar completamente cualquiera podía ver lo atractivo que era, tenía una cara angelical, transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad y con esa mirada te hacía pensar que todo estaría bien. Prácticamente era un ángel entre humanos, sólo le faltaban las alas, ya tenía la cara, los ojos, el cuerpo y la actitud, al parecer el ángel guardián ya tenía una protegida, cierta chica pelirroja.

**-Lo sé, y sabes que yo también a ti- **respondió la chica, para después darle un fuerte abrazo con la otra mano, dejando su cara hundida en el pecho del rubio, pues éste era muy alto de hecho el pelinegro también lo era, ella tenía una estatura normal como entre 1,63 y 1, 65 los demás sí que eran altos. Con su cara ahí podía respirar perfectamente el aroma de un hombre, una mezcla entre

frescura y jabón. Él, por su parte había colocado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos como si la protegiera del mundo, como si tuviera miedo a que algo malo le pasará, después de todo ella era lo único que le importaba realmente en la vida, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana a luchar por otro día más para estar con ella y no dejarla sola. Una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad y paz iluminó el rostro del joven. Permanecieron así un buen rato.

**-¡Ejem! La cena ya está servida - ** interrumpió el moreno desde la cocina, no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto. A esto ambos jóvenes se separaron

**-Ya deben de estar por llegar, más vale que suba de una vez-** dijo la chica para caminar a las escaleras y comenzar a subir. El rubio se quedó viéndola hasta desaparecer.

**-Ya sé que la quieres mucho hermano, pero ven y ayúdame a buscar cucharas-** dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cocina, el de ojos azules fue tras él y se subió de nuevo la máscara.

Tal y como había dicho, los demás ya estaban por llegar solo les faltaban un par de techos por cruzar, justo a tiempo había llegado, la lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte y por los rostros de los chicos se estaban congelando, como no hacerlo la temperatura había bajado bruscamente y lo que hacía un poco más agradable el departamento era el calor de la estufa, podía existir la posibilidad de que nevara pero aún no era época de nevada eso era dentro de unas semanas. El viento se colocaba atreves del impermeable haciéndole sentir el frío hasta los huesos, no había duda de que este iba a ser un invierno muy frío.

Pobres chicos, ya venían mojados aunque no empapados pero el viento terminaba el trabajo, la chica blanca temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma estaba siendo ayudada por el pelirrojo y la morena iba delante de ellos con una expresión dura en su rostro mientras se posicionaba para dar su último salto, se acercó cuidadosamente a la orilla y calculó el espacio, era un poco retirado más que los otros techos pero aun así estaba decidida. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo y saltó apenas llegando a la barda de la orilla, llego tambaleándose, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás cuando una mano la jaló hacia enfrente.

Pudo ver unos ojos rosas mirándole con amabilidad, una mirada opuesta a la que había visto antes durante su conversación y durante el viaje, antes parecía estar enojada y seria ahora la ayudaba a bajar de la barda, sus ojos reflejaban amabilidad y curiosidad, seguramente había pasado algo con esa chica mientras ellos llegaban, pero eso no le incumbía. Bajo y la chica le ofreció una toalla, la tomo y se paró en el marco de la puerta verde mientras se secaba.

La siguiente en cruzar fue la rubia al parecer no tuvo problemas pero la pobre temblaba como si fuera una gelatina. La ayudó a bajar y le ofreció la toalla, ella a cambio le sonrió aliviada de haber terminado y pasó junto a su compañera, ambas esperando al pelirrojo. El chico llegó también sin ningún problema, a él no le ayudo a bajar, después de todo era un chico y sabía que tenía orgullo por algún lado, tampoco temblaba pero sabía que tenía frío era más que obvio, le tendió la toalla que quedaba y él la tomó, él se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con esos penetrantes ojos carmesí como si tratará de decirle algo pero no entendió nada, los tres se reunieron nuevamente y bajaron uno por uno en el orden en que habían llegado, el pelirrojo se volteó una vez más para mirarla antes de entrar; en cuanto desapareció por las escaleras ella se dispuso a entrar , dio un último vistazo hacia la ciudad desde la azotea y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se dio cuenta de que detrás de la puerta había una percha, así que se quitó el impermeable y lo colocó sobre está. Terminó de bajar lentamente y cuando llegó los tres novatos ya estaban comiendo, las chicas estaban sentadas sobre el sofá y el chico estaba de pie al lado de ellos, todos traían un plato de sopa en las manos. Por otra parte sus compañeros se encontraban en la cocina hablando animadamente, pero a diferencia de los demás ellos no estaban comiendo, decidió acercarse a ellos.

**-Jajajaja si fue tan humillante para él, pero por favor no iba a poder ganarme. ¡Oh! Por fin llegaste, te guardamos la cena –** dijo el moreno mostrando un plato extra al lado de otros dos vacíos

**-¿Ya terminaron?-** preguntó la chica

**-Sí, debiste verlo comer a tanta prisa que parecía que se lo pasó entero- **dijo el otro entre risas

La chica sonrió, no era de extrañarse que uno de sus compañeros comiera como si no hubiera mañana, atragantándose con cada bocado.

**-Que no es mi culpa, la comida está hecha para comerse-** se defendió el chico, luego le tendió el plato de comida

**-Gracias pero no tengo hambre- **respondió

**-Ok, como quieras. Ha sido un día largo y yo estoy más que dispuesto a dormir, buenas noches-**sin más el pelinegro tomó una manta y se acostó en el suelo al principio de las escaleras

**-Yo también, pero primero debo de hacer algo- **

-**Está bien, te guardaré un lugar**\- respondió el rubio.

La pelirroja se dirigió al baño, una vez estando sola se quitó la máscara y se posicionó delante del espejo del lavamanos. Era muy bonita, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran sus grandes ojos rosas atentos a todo, inspeccionaban lo que se les pasaba por delante, miraban cada detalle y parecían memorizar cualquier cosa. Su piel era blanca, parecía porcelana, tenía pequeña boca y nariz, parecía muñeca. Su cabello pelirrojo le daba un aspecto atrevido y misterioso pero eso no dejaba de lado lo hermosa que era.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó la cara, necesitaba despejar su mente, tratar de pensar que lo que había vivido desde la invasión era solo un sueño:

***Flashback***

_Se encontraba una chica pelirroja de aparentemente 16 años de edad leyendo un libro en una de las bancas del parque, cuando de repente escuchó gritos, disparos, sirenas y como una estampida de gente corría hacia todos lados, se asustó y lo primero que pensó fue volver a casa. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde había venido aquel ruido?_

_En cuanto reaccionó tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa con paso rápido, mucha gente la empujaba y le decía que huyera, otra se disponía a pasar corriendo como si el mismo diablo los siguiese, todos iban en dirección contraria a donde ella iba. Cuando se fue acercando a su calle vio un grupo de personas de color verde-azul, con eso supo que no eran personas; parecían estar registrando el lugar en busca de alguien o algo, solo pudo ahogar un grito y comenzar a retroceder lentamente, sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo y le tapaba la boca, su corazón se aceleró, quiso pelear, gritar, morder con tal de salvarse pero se tranquilizó cuando pudo ver la cara de quién la había jalado._

_Era un chico de su misma edad, alto, delgado, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, muy guapo; cuando la vio su cara de preocupación cambió a una de alivio. La soltó y dejo que se relajara_

_**-Gracias a Dios eres tú-**__ dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de soltar el llanto_

_**-Me tenías preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado. En cuanto escuche los disparos lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue buscarte-**__confesó el chico_

_**-Yo…yo… no sé qué hacer-**__ la chica se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza_

_**-Tranquila, no te preocupes, siempre te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo-**__dijo el rubio devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando su cabello con cuidado_

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Tal y como lo había prometido, desde aquel día se volvieron más cercanos de lo que ya eran, no podía imaginar un futuro en el que él no existiera, quería que todo lo que había pasado fuera solo un sueño pero era la triste y cruda realidad, no todo era un cuento de hadas en el que todos son felices y no hay nada de que preocuparse, eso solo servía para no asustar a los niños y pudieran vivir felices su infancia.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo con su reflejo y se volvió a colocar la máscara. Salió del baño, las otras dos chicas estaban acomodadas en la cama y el chico en el sofá. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero la esperaba con una manta extra sobre las piernas, estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía las piernas estiradas en el piso y la espalda recargada en la pared; en cuanto la vio dio unas palmaditas al piso junto a él dándole a entender que se sentara ahí, ella no lo dudo y se sentó.

**Narra Brick**

Por fin después de tanto tiempo de buscarla llegaremos a la Fortaleza, estaremos con más personas y podremos relajarnos respecto a los ataques zombis. Kaoru y Miyako parecen ya haberse quedado dormidas y no las culpo hoy fue un día muy largo sin mencionar que raro, tengo tantas preguntas en la mente.

Y ahí viene de nuevo esa chica pelirroja, no sé porque pero cada vez que la veo me siento raro, se me revuelve la panza y siento la necesidad de que esos ojos rosas volteen a verme, lo sé es extraño pero ni yo mismo me entiendo. Viene saliendo del baño y camina hasta ese chico de ojos azules, se sienta junto a él y se acomoda la manta, yo preferiría que se sentara sola en lugar de con él pero bueno. Parece que tiene problemas para acomodarse pues no se queda quieta, finalmente se junta más con el chico y se queda en paz, ese tipo no me agrada.

¡Dios! Parece que cada minuto que pasa hace más frío, me estoy congelando, no me imagino tener que dormir en el suelo pero al parecer al chico pelinegro no le importa, juraría que puedo oír sus ronquidos desde aquí. Miyako y Kaoru al parecer tampoco tienen frío, pues ellas dos comparten su calor y aquí estoy yo solito temblando en este sofá. Ahora que lo pienso el rubio y la pelirroja también están compartiendo calor, no creo que eso sea bueno.

Parece que el sueño no tardará en llevársela, pues sus ojos se ven cansados, se acerca más al chico y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, él parece susurrarle algo muy cerca del oído entonces ella levanta la cabeza y le responde, después vuelve a recargar la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos; él solo la mira con ternura durante un rato y recarga su cabeza en la de ella, la imita y cierra los ojos. Ahora sí, definitivamente ese rubio no me agrada para nada, creo que estaría mucho mejor si a él lo sacaran a dormir afuera, en la lluvia y con los zombis, por mí estaría perfecto. Ni lo conozco pero ni me importa conocerlo. Ni tampoco sé porque me molesta tanto, mejor contaré hasta donde pueda haber si así olvidó todo y me quedo dormido.

1…83…134…..409…687…

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Sé que no había actualizado en un tiempo pero aquí está, sinceramente es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y espero que les guste, dejen reviews ^^**

**Si alguien tiene dudas también puede dejarlo en reviews o mandarme un PM, a lo largo del fic iré explicando cosas poco a poco o también en los flashbacks pero me gustaría saber sus dudas para resolverlas. Me hace feliz saber que alguien lee este fic y con todo un verano para actualizar prometo subir capítulos con más frecuencia, además ya estoy trabajando en otros fics para publicar. Sin más por el momento me despido queridos lectores u.u no sin antes agradecerles por leer. ****Gracias por sus reviews a WakaiSenshi, anjellxotaku, irii, Momoko123, michi8kyara y I'm the darkness**

**Pregunta de nuevo: ¿Qué armas creen que deberían de usar los chicos(también Kaoru y Miyako)? Solo me repondió I'm the darkness n.n muchas gracias, pero quiero más sugerencias.**


	4. La Fortaleza

**La Fortaleza**

Ya había pasado la lluvia y todos se preparaban para seguir su camino, todos excepto una pelinegra que dormía profundamente aún, ignorando que sus compañeros ya estaban listos para partir. El sueño era tan profundo que la chica roncaba a más no poder. Todos los demás se acomodaron de pie alrededor de la cama esperando a que despertara.

**-Que alguien de ustedes dos la levante, tenemos que irnos-** dijo el moreno restándole importancia mientras señalaba a Brick y Miyako

**-Paso, no quiero morir, te toca rubia-** respondió Brick en seguida.

La ojiazul suspiró derrotada, sin protestar se subió a la cama al lado de la pelinegra y con delicadeza la movió un poco, esto no hiso efecto en la durmiente así que tuvo que repetir el acto pero con un poco más de fuerza, el resultado fue el mismo. Fue aumentando la fuerza pero nada sucedía, la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo con todas sus fuerzas, la morena dejo caer la cabeza para atrás y un fuerte ronquido confirmo que su estado era el mismo, parecía muñeca de trapo ni siquiera se inmutaba. La rubia miro al pelirrojo con nerviosismo y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Más nerviosa que antes, se acercó al oído de la morena y susurro algo, en seguida se tiró al piso y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza como protección. La morena se levantó de golpe y tiro puñetazos al aire en todas las direcciones posibles, todos retrocedieron para evitar ser impactados, pero el pelinegro al ser el que estaba más cerca no tuvo opción más que esperar a que se tranquilizara y tratar de no ser golpeado.

**Narra Kaoru**

Esperaba golpear al maldito desgraciado que me despertó, cuando sentí que uno de mis golpes había sido detenido. Un chico pelinegro estaba al lado de mi cama, sostenía con su mano uno de mis puños y me miraba profundamente con esos hermosos ojos color verde oscuro, no podía percibir lo que trababa de darme a entender con esa mirada; lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era seguir viendo sus ojos, podía perderme horas mirándolo pero él tuvo que interrumpir todo.

**-Partimos en 5, espero estés lista-**dijo con una simpleza muy notaria soltando mi puño

Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor se esparcieron por el pequeño departamento, incluyendo a Miyako quien solo me dedico una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta. Me levanté y me puse mis tenis, fui al baño y cuando regresé no había nadie, supuse que habían salido al techo así que subí por las escaleras y ahí estaban.

**-No estamos muy lejos de La Fortaleza así que no tardaremos mucho en llegar-** anunció el chico rubio

Todos nos pusimos en marcha y comenzamos avanzar un poco más rápido que el día anterior. Creo que voy entendiendo esto de calcular los espacios y la fuerza del salto, ahora se me hace un poco más fácil pero sigo sin entender como esos chicos pueden correr tan rápido sin miedo a equivocarse y morir, digo cualquier persona con sentido común tomaría sus precauciones ¿No?

Avanzamos durante media hora y pude divisar a lo lejos una gran muralla. Conforme nos acercábamos más pude entender que la muralla no era grande si no gigante, bajamos de los techos y nos pusimos frente a ésta. Además de ser gigante estaba hecha de piedra y las enredaderas se extendían por toda la pared, voltee para un lado y la muralla parecía no tener fin, voltee para el otro lado y era lo mismo. Tenía una puerta enorme de metal que estaba frente a nosotros, se veía fría y sólida, moverla sería muy pesado; prácticamente ese lugar parecía impenetrable.

**-Wow, increíble- **dijo Miyako

-**Nunca imagine que esto fuera así- **dijo Brick

Hasta arriba de todo alcancé a ver torres de vigilancia con armas apuntando hacia el exterior, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo estremeciéndome, por un momento casi olvidaba que este imponente lugar había sido construido por una causa; la misma causa que me había separado de mi familia, la que me atormentaba todos los días, la que me perseguía en mis pesadillas, la que vivía día a día, por la que estaba aquí y ahora.

La chica pelirroja avanzó hasta la puerta y toco un botón escondido entre la pared y la puerta, aparto con la mano un poco de enredadera dejando a la vista una bocina.

**-Ya llegamos- **dijo mirando hacia una cámara de la que no me había percatado antes, la cámara se movió y apuntó hacia nosotros, la chica se acercó de nuevo a la bocina.

-**Y trajimos compañía**\- un escáner salió del aparato y registro la cara de la chica, la luz se puso verde. Los otros dos chicos se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo que ella.

**-Les toca-** nos dijo la chica

**-¿Qué es eso?-**pregunté

**-Es un escáner que revisa si no están infectados- **respondió ella

Nos acercamos con cuidado y el primero en registrarse fue Brick, la luz dio el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Después siguió Miyako y finalmente yo. Todos pasamos sin ningún problema.

**-Muy bien, esperen-** dijo una voz que salía de la bocina

Un pequeño temblor se comenzó a sentir debajo de nuestros pies y un rechinido ensordecedor comenzó a sonar, las puerta se fueron abriendo poco a poco dejando a la vista otra barrera a unos cuantos metros. Entramos en fila y la puerta se cerró tras nosotros. La siguiente barrera era un poco más chica pero seguía siendo igual de imponente que la otra, la puerta era más chica y se veía menos pesada. Ahora tenía a varios guardias a los costados viéndonos seriamente, también había más cubriendo el perímetro, otros tantos en vehículos de transporte y unos más cargando cajas, eran tanto hombres como mujeres. Avanzamos hasta la otra puerta y un guardia nos salió al encuentro, era más o menos de nuestra edad.

**-Akatsutsumi que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin verte-** dijo el guardia acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

**-No exageres, solo fueron unos días-** respondió cortante. Esa chica puede ser cortante cuando quiere, genial me agrada.

**-Para mí fue una eternidad- **dramatizó mientras le sonreía seductoramente. De solo verlo me daba asco, no es que fuera feo pero con esa actitud engreída y de niño consentido me daban ganas de golpearlo.

**-Para mí segundos- **lo contradijo ella. Él movió un pie hacia adelante con la intención de acercarse más a ella pero un brazo lo detuvo, el chico rubio lo miraba amenazante y fijamente, cualquiera entendería lo que eso significaba.

**-Si no te importa tenemos prisa no vinimos a platicar-** dijo lo más fríamente posible.

El otro chico solo borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se hizo a un lado, dejándonos el camino libre.

**-Abran la puerta- **ordenó a los demás

La pelirroja pasó como si nada. El rubio le dedico una última mirada amenazante, el moreno le choco con el hombro al pasar a su lado y Brick lo miró con desagrado. Al parecer a todos nos cayó mal, eso creo.

Cruzamos la puerta y entramos a la ciudad, era enorme, había gente por todos lados, niños corriendo, señoras platicando, ancianos contando historias. Era como por fin volver a casa, un lugar con tranquilidad y alegría; era casi perfecto excepto por un detalle, estaban encerrados, obviamente por su propia seguridad pero seguían encerrados.

Nos dirigieron hacia la zona militar de la ciudad, tenía cuarteles muy grandes e increíbles campos de entrenamiento. Llegamos hasta una oficina y nos recibió un señor como de 35 años, cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros, llevaba una bata blanca encima.

**-Bienvenidos chicos, ¿Qué tal les fue?-** se dirigió a los uniformados

**-Bien, encontramos sobrevivientes-** respondió el de ojos verdes

-**Muy bien, excelente- **los felicitó –**Pueden tomarse el resto del día libre**\- Sin más los chicos salieron de la oficina.

–**Me gustaría que ustedes se unieran a nosotros- **esta vez se dirigió a nosotros.

**-¿Qué ganaríamos?- ** preguntó Brick, siempre sabe que decir antes de que uno lo piense.

**-Serían soldados, pelearían con zombis, podrían usar armas y vehículos, se les asignarían misiones- **respondió con mucha seguridad

**-Cuente conmigo- **dijimos Brick y yo al mismo tiempo. Todos volteamos a ver a Miyako.

**-Pues…yo… no estoy muy segura-** dijo un poco nerviosa

-**Vamos será divertido y estaremos juntas**\- dije tratando de convencerla

**-Bueno en ese caso, creo que si-** respondió

-**Muy bien chicos, su entrenamiento comienza a partir de mañana, preséntense en la sala de pruebas a las 9**-anunció- **Por cierto yo soy el profesor Utonio. Robin los acompañará a sus habitaciones, cualquier duda hágansela saber-**

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules entró a la habitación

**-Hola mi nombre es Robin-** saludo cortésmente **–Por favor síganme-**

La seguimos en silencio hasta que Miyako habló

**-Mi nombre es Miyako-** se presentó

-**Yo soy Kaoru**\- dije siguiendo su ejemplo

-**Brick**\- respondió algo distraído

**-Mucho gusto-** nos dirigió una amable mirada. Ahora que recuerdo es la primera vez que nos presentamos, cuando esos chicos nos encontraron no nos dijeron sus nombres ni nosotros los nuestros, además nunca se quitaron esas máscaras que traían, que raro.

**-Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarla-** nos recordó

**-Mmm… ¿Por qué esos chicos usaban máscaras?-** pregunté

**-Se usan cuando es una misión pero es opcional, eso de usarlas es decisión propia-**respondió

-**¿Ellos siempre son tan distantes?**\- volví a preguntar

-** Sí, ganarse su confianza es muy difícil pero una vez que lo haces esos chicos son geniales. El moreno es dramático y divertido, el rubio es atento y alegre y la pelirroja es inteligente y graciosa**-

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Acaso ese trío cortante, serio y distante era todo lo opuesto.

**-¿Ellos tienen alguna relación?-** pregunto Brick, tratando de no sonar interesado.

**-Jajajaja Solo te puedo decir que son un equipo, pero si quieres saber que hay entre ellos tendrás que preguntárselos tú mismo-** respondió Robin pícaramente

-**¿A todos se les asignan misiones?**-preguntó Miyako

-** No, solo se les asignan a los equipos o soldados que son buenos y para eso debes de trabajar muy duro- **respondió- **Además aquí están acomodados por niveles, del 0 al 12**

**-¿Cómo es eso?-** pregunto Brick

-**Pues el primer piso corresponde a los de nivel 1 el que sigue a los de nivel 2 y así sucesivamente. El nivel 12 es para los expertos, ellos tienen mucha experiencia y conocimiento, son los mejores de los mejores. El 11 y 10 para los mejores. E para los que son muy buenos. E para los buenos. E para los normales. E para los que saben varias cosas y pero aún son aprendices. El 1 para los que pasaron las pruebas y son reclutados como novatos. El 0 para quienes ni siquiera tienen título y aspiran a ser soldados.**

**-Es un largo camino por recorrer- **me quejé

**-Así es, así que tu puesto lo debes cuidar muy bien y debe ser un orgullo para ti- **concluyó la chica

**Narración Normal**

Robin dejó a los nuevos en sus respectivas habitaciones y se retiró del lugar. Las chicas compartían habitación, en ella había una litera, un sofá, un armario, mesita de centro, un baño con regadera y una ventana que daba había el campo de entrenamiento exterior. Las chicas se cambiaron con el uniforme que estaba dentro del armario y salieron a comer algo.

El uniforme tanto para hombres como para mujeres consistía en un pantalón verde estilo militar, una playera o blusa blanca y unas botas negras con agujetas. Brick compartía habitación con alguien más pero cuando llegó, estaba vacía, su compañero no estaba pero la cama de la parte superior de la litera estaba libre. Al igual que las chicas se cambió con el uniforme que encontró sobre su cama y salió a explorar el cuartel.

Cuando recorría uno de los pasillos más altos pudo distinguir al rubio y a la pelirroja caminando juntos, la curiosidad le ganó y termino siguiéndolos, finalmente ambos entraron a una habitación que estaba en la zona de los mejores soldados de ese piso, cerraron la puerta tras ellos y Brick se acercó para poder oír mejor.

***Desde afuera***

_-No crees que al "Macho Alfa" le importe si tú y yo…-_ la pelirroja dejo la pregunta al aire_\- Digo después de todo también es su habitación-_

_\- No, él lo hace todo el tiempo y ahora nos toca a nosotros-_ respondió despreocupadamente la otra voz

_-En ese caso ¿Qué esperamos?-_ dijo la chica con un tono divertido

***Desde adentro***

_-No crees que al "Macho Alfa" le importe si tú y yo…-_ dijo la pelirroja señalando la consola de videojuegos_\- Digo también es su habitación-_

_-No, él lo hace todo el tiempo y ahora nos toca a nosotros- _respondió despreocupadamente el rubio entregándole un control a la chica

_-En ese caso ¿Qué esperamos?-_ dijo la chica con un tono divertido mientras su compañero encendía el juego

***Desde afuera***

Brick no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí dentro?

***Desde adentro***

El juego ya había iniciado, el único inconveniente era que no tenía sonido. Ya que cierto pelinegro había derramado jugo de naranja en las bocinas por accidente.

-_Wow no recordaba que fuera así-_ exclamó sorprendida mirando el escenario de la pantalla

-_Es porque hace tiempo no lo veías-_ respondió el chico-_ ¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?-_ dijo una vez que en el juego ya les habían asignado un objetivo

_-Yo abajo y tú arriba-_ respondió al mismo tiempo que dirigía a su personaje a la planta baja del escenario

_-Como quieras-_ dijo él

***Desde afuera***

El pelirrojo pegaba su oreja cada vez más a la puerta tratando de oír mejor

_-Wow no recordaba que fuera así_\- dijo la misma voz sorprendida

_-Es porque hace tiempo no lo veías-_ contesto la voz masculina _-¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo?_

_-Yo abajo y tú arriba-_ dijo con simpleza

_-Como quieras-_ respondió de igual manera

¡¿Qué rayos?! Eso no podía ser lo que él pensaba. Aunque… ¡No! Definitivamente ¡No!

***Desde adentro***

Los dos jugadores estaban muy atentos al juego. Ninguno de los dos quería cometer un error

_-¡Oh Dios! Extrañaba hacer esto_\- dijo feliz la chica mientras disparaba hacia todos lados

_-Yo también_\- al igual que ella, el chico disparaba a diestra y siniestra

_-¡Rayos!-_ exclamó la pelirroja, ya que una bala le había dado el hombro a su personaje

_-¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó su compañero

_-La verdad no, me lastime un poco-_ contestó

-_No te preocupes iremos más lento, pero lo lograremos_\- habló el rubio con un aire heroico

***Desde afuera***

_-¡Oh Dios! Extrañaba hacer esto-_ dijo la voz femenina con cierta alegría

_\- Yo También_\- dijo la otra voz igual que la anterior

_-¡Rayos!-_ dijo de repente la chica

_-¿Estas bien?-_ la voz sonaba preocupada

_-La verdad no, me lastimé un poco-_ respondió

_-No te preocupes iremos más lento, pero lo lograremos-_

¡¿Qué carajos?! Ahora si estaba decidido a entrar a la habitación e interrumpir tal acto. Cuando estaba a punto de patear la puerta, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, rápidamente se separó de la puerta y puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Un moreno giró la esquina, Brick desvió la mirada y siguió caminando, el pelinegro pasó derecho y se detuvo en la puerta donde momentos antes él había estado escuchando.

Brick antes de dar la vuelta se giró y pudo ver hacia el interior de la habitación que el moreno había abierto. La chica y el chico estaban sentados cada uno en un puff (Ya saben de esos "sillones" que parecen cojines donde te puedes sentar o acostar) con controles en las manos, ambos mirando muy fijamente la pantalla del televisor que tenían delante como si estuvieran hipnotizados. ¡Uff! Al ver esa escena se había tranquilizado, como había sido capaz de pensar que ellos… prefería no recordar eso, al fin y al cabo solo estaban jugando videojuegos. Con eso siguió su camino tratando de encontrar la cafetería, todo ese asunto le había dado hambre.

***Desde adentro***

**-Hola par de zombis apestosos-** saludó el recién llegado a los jugadores

**-Hola humano sin cerebro-** respondieron al unísono sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

**-¡Oigan! Yo soy más inteligente que ustedes dos juntos-** dijo un poco molesto y ofendido

**-Claro, si tú lo dices-** contestó el rubio con sarcasmo en su voz

**-Se los probaré, algún d-**

**-Sí, sí, sí, ¿Puedes dejar el drama para después? No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda sabes-** interrumpió la pelirroja para extenderle un control extra al pelinegro, que lo tomó de mala gana para acomodarse en el puff restante.

**\- Y ¿En qué nivel van?-** preguntó sin interés aparente

**-En el 78**\- respondieron a coro

**-No es la gran cosa-** dijo

_Malditos ya superaron mi record, pero ya les enseñaré quien es el Macho Alfa aquí. Sin mí no llegarían lejos. _

El moreno sonrió con arrogancia mientras se integraba al juego con su personaje.

**Narra Miyako**

Estaba sentada en la cafetería comiendo con Kaoru cuando una cabellera pelirroja se sentó junto a nosotras.

-**Hola Brick-** lo saludé

**-rorjvjwsq-** trató de decir Kaoru sin mucho éxito, pues tenía la boca llena de comida

**-Hola-**respondió

Desde que llegamos no habíamos probado la comida pero es sencillamente magnífica. Cualquiera que haya sobrevivido comiendo enlatados los últimos meses pensaría eso. Las frutas son jugosas y dulces, asía tanto tiempo que no las probaba; el pan huele delicioso y además es suave, por eso sé que es recién hecho, además de que antes de que _eso_ ocurriera me encantaba hornear. Las verduras son frescas y tiernas, por fin algo rico y natural. No me extraña que Kaoru esté aprovechando al máximo la comida que sirven aquí y es de manera gratuita. Brick no parece tan emocionado con la comida, más que nada parece pensativo, no digo que no lo sea solo que ahora se mira diferente, hace caras raras mientras piensa y suelta suspiros de vez en cuando. Yo sólo me dedico a terminar lo que me serví en el plato.

-**Kaoru tranquila, ahí hay más comida y además no tenemos prisa- **le dije

-**skrnvfwjkbkb- **trató de contestar

-**Lo sé, pero si sigues así arrasarás con todo- **

-**udbibw kfnjkb wfepm- **concluyó antes de seguir con otro de los platos ya servidos en la mesa.

Algunos soldados que estaban en la cafetería la miraban sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que ingería, aparte de nosotros se podía decir que el lugar estaba lleno, suponía que era la hora de la comida.

Casi una hora después, cuando por fin Kaoru se llenó, yo terminé mi enorme plato y Brick suspiró por enésima vez nos quedamos en silencio, la fila ya había disminuido considerablemente y los demás soldados que estaban sentados se encontraban platicando entre ellos. Lo que más me apetecía en esos momentos era dormir, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo porque nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana sería un muy largo día, de eso estaba segura.

**Hola (: ¿Qué tal? Sé que me he tardado, sé que les había dicho que lo estaba escribiendo y es verdad pero no lo terminé, después me dejaron montones de tarea, me dio flojera y finalmente lo terminé. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y gracias a todos lo que siguen y comentan esta historia, son los mejores :****'****) Ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia pueden preguntarla y con gusto les responderé n.n **


	5. Primeros días

**Primeros días**

**Narra Brick**

Por fin después de varios meses pude dormir profundamente, es un alivio saber que ahora es menos probable que los zombis nos coman mientras dormimos. El reloj de la pared marca las 8, lo que significa que me queda una hora exacta para estar en el entrenamiento, me da tiempo de bañarme y comer algo rápido. Abro una llave ligeramente y en seguida siento como el agua fría choca contra mi cuerpo, es justo lo que necesito ahora para comenzar mi día, un baño con agua fría, no es que no haya caliente pero así es mejor. Cuando termino solo envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salgo por mi uniforme, no me había percatado que mi compañero de habitación seguía durmiendo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había entrado anoche. Por lo que alcanzo a ver su cabello es negro pero el resto de su cara y su cuerpo están cubiertos por cobijas.

Abro el armario y saco mi uniforme de antes, me lo pongo y salgo de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Llego a la cafetería y me encuentro con otros soldados ya desayunando, entre ellos Miyako desprendiendo energía por cada poro y Kaoru algo somnolienta a su lado. Escojo desayunar un licuado de frutas, ya que al fin y al cabo no quiero sentirme pesado.

A las 9 en punto nos presentamos a la sala de entrenamiento junto con los demás iniciados, un señor alrededor de los 30 años nos ordena formar una línea y quedarnos firmes, comienza con un discurso recordando los hechos de los últimos meses desde la invasión y sigue con nuestra misión como soldados. Cuando nos habla sobre posibles situaciones en que podríamos terminar y otros ya lo han hecho, puedo notar que a varios de los aspirantes se les refleja el horror en la cara y se ponen pálidos, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser soldados. Finalmente nos desea buena suerte y que lleguemos a ser soldados si es que pasamos las pruebas que nos aplican, porque tienen que asegurarse de que seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a lo que sea.

Después de eso comenzamos con el verdadero entrenamiento, para calentar nos pusieron a dar unas vueltas alrededor de la sala de entrenamiento, no éramos los únicos ahí, también había otros soldados practicando sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Entre ellos estaba un castaño de ojos naranjas que me miraba fijamente, entonces lo reconocí, era el mismo soldado que nos habíamos encontrado en la entrada de la ciudad; el que trataba de coquetearle a la pelinaranja y el que tenía una actitud engreída. Estaba cruzado de brazos esperando su turno para pelear en un combate, pero me miraba a mí en lugar de a la pelea, no podía descifrar su mirada o lo que me quería dar a entender.

Nos pusieron a hacer lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales y de más, muchos estaban a punto de colapsarse o abandonar en cualquier momento, así que el entrenador nos dio un descanso para recuperarnos. Me dirigí a una hielera que contenía botellas de agua junto a una banca, tomé una y me senté para recuperar el aliento, el chico de antes me seguía mirando. Me comencé a incomodar, él no era el único que me miraba también había un grupito de chicas que me miraban sonrojadas y susurrándose cosas entre ellas, la verdad no me importa pero si me incomoda. Ya sé que estoy sudando y estoy despeinado pero no es para tanto.

**-¡Hey! ¿Tan rápido te cansaste?-** dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba a mi lado también con una botella

**-Ya estoy listo para la segunda ronda-** sonreí confiado de mis palabras

**-Así me gusta-** correspondió la sonrisa **– ¿Y cómo te sientes con todo esto?-** preguntó mirando alrededor

**-Aún no me acostumbro-** dije tratando de ignorar todas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre mí **–Todo es diferente aquí-**

Pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad hacia algo, porque en seguido alzó un poco más la cabeza e inspeccionó la sala de entrenamiento, una vez que terminó rodó los ojos y me miró divertida.

**-¿Qué?- **pregunté

**-Nada, nada importante que valga la pena que sepas-**

**-¿Ok?-** la miré confundido por su respuesta

A lo lejos alcancé a oír que Miyako llamó a Kaoru que sin dudarlo acudió a su llamado. Me quedé un rato más ahí sentado mirando hacia un punto indefinido, hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado de nuevo. Era un chico de cabello negro con ojos color miel, piel blanca, estatura media y delgado.

**-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?-** preguntó mirando hacia los demás soldados

**-No, en realidad soy nuevo-** respondí

**-Mmm… eso explica porque no te había visto antes-** dijo tomándose la barbilla **–En cualquier caso, bienvenido-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Por cierto mi nombre es Hiroki-** se presentó

**-El mío Brick-**

**-¿Y en que habitación estas?**

**-En la 117-**respondí

**-¿En serio? ¡Yo también!-**

**-Entonces somos compañeros de cuarto**

**-Si genial, ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar después del entrenamiento?-** me preguntó

**-Claro, además debo conocer más con quien comparto habitación-**

A decir verdad mi estómago rugía. De pronto un trío de soldados ingresó a la sala provocando un silencio por parte de todos los presentes, eran los dos chicos y la chica que nos habían salvado. Avanzaron hasta incorporarse al grupo de soldados que estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los miraban con suma atención.

**-Wow, esa chica sí que es linda-** dijo Hiroki mirando a la pelirroja

Al escuchar a Hiroki decir eso sentí una pequeña gran molestia pero no puedo culparlo, la pelirroja es muy atractiva y lo sería aún más si pudiéramos ver su rostro completo

**-Vamos el descanso se acabó, aún nos queda mucho por hacer-** nos llamó el entrenador.

Hiroki y yo nos levantamos para terminar los ejercicios y poder ir a almorzar.

**Narración Normal**

Mientras los novatos seguían entrenando, los demás estaban muy concentrados en un combate que estaba por comenzar.

**-Vamos nena o es que acaso me tienes miedo**\- reto un chico a la poseedora de ojos rosas, quien solo lo miró fríamente

**-Oh, ya entendí, solo eres una carita bonita más en este lugar que no sabe pelear-** añadió en un tono burlón. La chica ante estas palabras se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo

**-Está bien como quieras- **Se colocó en posición de ataque frente al chico

La pelea no duró ni un minuto cuando el chico, tirado en el piso, le pedía que parara. La ojirosa apretó un poco más la llave que estaba aplicando sobre él y se acercó a su oído.

**-Primero que nada, no me vuelvas a llamar así en lo que te queda de vida ¿Entendiste? –**El chico rápidamente asintió con la cabeza **-Segundo, yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Y tercero, que no me veas entrenando aquí no significa que no sepa pelear-**

Después de todo lo dicho, lo soltó bruscamente y salió de la sala, siendo seguida por el de ojos azules. La razón principal de que ellos estuvieran ahí, era porque el pelinegro quería practicar sus nuevos movimientos con los demás soldados. El entrenamiento de los novatos había terminado y algunos de ellos se acercaban para unirse a los espectadores de los combates, el resto se dispersaba en diferentes direcciones.

**-Esa chica sabe pelear-** dijo Hiroki

**-Creo que aquí todos saben pelear-** corrigió Brick

**-Entonces debemos entrenar duro para ser tan buenos como ellos-**

**-Ya verás, con algo de tiempo y entrenamiento lo lograremos-**

**-Sí ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-** preguntó Hiroki

**-Claro, desde hace rato mi estómago no deja de gruñir-**

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería estaba casi vacía si no fuera por la cocinera, tomaron el almuerzo y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron disponible. El almuerzo del día era spaguetti a la bolognesa acompañado con pan de ajo, completamente diferente a lo que Brick estaba acostumbrado a comer durante los últimos meses; lo que en parte lo alegraba, no creía extrañar el atún enlatado en un buen tiempo. El chico estaba a punto de comenzar a saborear el platillo cuando su pan de ajo fue robado por la chica de ojos verdes.

**-¡Hey!-** reclamó

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó con fingida inocencia

**-Eso es mío-** la miro acusadoramente

**-Ya no más-** finalizó devorando el pan de un solo mordisco

**-Tú siempre…-** fue interrumpido por una rubia que corría hacia la mesa

**-Kaoru te dije que me esperaras- **dijo la recién llegada

**-Lo siento pero es que tardas demasiado-** respondió con simpleza la morena

**-Tenía que presentarme ante las demás chicas, tu debiste hacer lo mismo- **la miro con reproche

**-No tengo porque hacer eso-** dijo indiferente

**-Debes mostrar que tienes modales-** infló los cachetes haciendo un puchero

**-¿Para qué? ¿Eso qué prueba?-**

**-Que no somos animales y aún nos queda algo de humanidad, además podrías hacer nuevas amigas-**

**-¿A quién demonios le importan los modales en estos momentos? Estamos en medio de una crisis no en medio de la hora del té, si no acabamos con esta amenaza ellos acabarán con nosotros, ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que todo lo que conoces deje de existir? Porque si es así puedes ir a hornear galletas con los zombis ¿Nos quieres perder a mí y a Brick? No sé tú, pero yo no y estoy dispuesta a entrenar para acabar con esto y reconstruir el mundo que teníamos antes. Y si no lo logró tan siquiera moriré en el intento en lugar de quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como todo lo que quiero se desmorona ante mis ojos-** respondió Kaoru levantándose de la mesa con la respiración agitada y los puños cerrados

Miyako, Brick e Hiroki la miraban un poco sorprendidos ante la determinación de la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos, Kaoru siempre había sido muy impulsiva pero también era espontánea, decía lo que pensaba sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto podía ocasionarle a ella o a los demás. Los ojos de Miyako se empezaron a cristalizar mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran.

**-Yo...lo…lo siento…acaso no crees que también es difícil para mí, ha sido difícil desde el comienzo, todas las noches le ruego a Dios por que esto sea un pesadilla, trato de ser tan valiente como tú y Brick pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo y me detesto por ello. Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y por eso a veces solo quiero fingir tener una vida normal sin pensar en la situación en la que estoy, soy consciente de ello pero no tiene nada de malo querer distraerse un poco de la realidad que nos atormenta-** varias lágrimas se habían deslizado por su rostro y su voz era entrecortada.

Brick se levantó de golpe y se posicionó en medio de las dos atrayéndolas a ambas en un abrazo grupal, Miyako aún con las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro hundió la cara en el hombro de Brick correspondiendo el abrazo, la expresión de Kaoru se ablando y se unió pegándose un poco más a la rubia. A veces en los momentos difíciles lo único que necesitas es desahogarte y sentir el apoyo de las personas que más quieres, eso era lo único que necesitaban en esos momentos.

**-Miyako, lo siento es que yo pensé…- **trató de disculparse Kaoru

**-No tienes que disculparte, yo lo siento-** interrumpió la susodicha

**-Todos cometemos errores, créanme las entiendo yo siento lo mismo que ustedes y sé que esto es difícil para todos, pero saben que pueden contar conmigo, saldremos adelante ya verán-** por fin habló Brick

Después de unos momentos los tres se separaron con una expresión más relajada en sus rostros. Miyako sonrió secándose las lágrimas, Kaoru la miro con cariño y Brick se sentía aliviado de que todo se hubiera aclarado sin peleas. Ambas chicas se despidieron del pelirrojo y salieron de la cafetería sonriendo.

**-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres- **suspiró derrotado Hiroki

**-Créeme ni aún después de vivir con ellas algún tiempo las entiendo, solo trato de ser comprensivo y abierto-**respondió Brick

**-Con ellas ¿Todos los almuerzos son tan…intensos?- **

**-No siempre-** dijo llevándose a la boca una buena cantidad de spaguetti

**-¿Y cuál de ellas es tu novia?-**preguntó pícaramente Hiroki, a lo que Brick se atragantó con la comida

**-Jajajajajaja ¿Mi novia? Ellas son como mis hermanas-** dijo recuperándose

**-¿Entonces son solteras?-** preguntó tratando de hacerse el desinteresado

**-Ni se te ocurra acercárteles-** lo vio con una mirada celosa, típica de hermano mayor

**-Está bien, tranquilo viejo-** se alejó un poco

**-Con que no hagas eso, nos llevaremos muy bien, me gradas-** contesto sonriente

Hiroki lo miró un poco confundido por su cambio de actitud en segundos, el pelirrojo era bipolar eso lo tenía claro. Terminaron de comer y se fueron a su habitación a descansar en lo que comenzaba su próximo entrenamiento, además del combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenían otras "clases" ya que en ese lugar se encargaban de encontrar sus habilidades y enseñarles a mejorarlas. Al parecer no tenían muchas dificultades en hacer lo que les pedían, a Kaoru se le daba lo que es fuerza, a Miyako la velocidad, a Brick la estrategia y a Hiroki la puntería.

El día siguiente era Domingo, ese día se le permitía a todo el personal salir de la zona militar e ir a visitar la ciudad con la condición de no ocasionar problemas ni disturbios y volver antes del oscurecer para registrar su entrada; se supone que los fines de semana eran para eso pero aparte del domingo solo se le tenía permitido salir los sábados los soldados de nivel 6 en adelante. Los 4 salieron a la ciudad en busca de un lugar donde comer, se metieron a un restaurante no muy lleno para alcanzar lugar, ya una vez sentados en la mesa se dispusieron a mirar el menú.

-**Es un bonito lugar**-dijo Miyako observando la decoración muy detenidamente.

-**Sí, pero ya veremos si la comida es igual de buena-** dijo Kaoru sosteniendo con firmeza su tenedor

-**¿Qué es el Hiyayakko?- **preguntó Hiroki

-**Yo que sé, jamás lo había escuchado-**respondió la morena

**-Me iré a lavar las manos- **avisó Brick levantándose de su lugar

Entró directamente al lavamanos sin prestar atención a las demás personas que estaban ahí, el agua estaba helada y para colmo ese día hacía mucho frío, tomó algo de jabón y se lavó, mientras se enjuagaba levanto su vista al espejo que había frente a él y alcanzó a ver en el reflejo a un chico de ojos verdes que le parecía familiar.

-_Talvez lo haya visto en el entrenamiento de ayer, o quizá en la cafetería - _pensó -_Espera, creo que ya sé quién es, él es uno de los chicos que nos salvó, pero aun así siento que lo he visto en otra parte, antes de todo eso-_

El muchacho ni siquiera se fijó en que lo estaba viendo y salió del baño dejando a un Brick confundido

**-**_Estoy seguro de que lo conozco de algún lado-_

**-Disculpa ¿Ya terminaste?- **le preguntó otro chico que estaba esperando su turno

-**¿Eh? A sí claro-**

-_Esos ojos verdes, que son más oscuros que los de Kaoru, los he visto antes, pero ¿dónde?, maldita memoria la mía –_

_-"Algún día seré más alto que tú"- _una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, como si fuera una especie de recuerdo

Salió del baño y tomó asiento en la mesa percatándose de que una cabellera pelinaranja estaba sentada de espaldas no muy lejos de él, al parecer no estaba sola pues seguía con el rubio y el pelinegro, ese mismo pelinegro que lo había dejado confundido, talvez solo eran cosas suyas y le estaba dando demasiada importancia porque ni siquiera le había alcanzado a ver bien la cara.

**-Brick, él es Mitch-**le presentó Hiroki –**Iba conmigo en la escuela-**

Mitch era del mismo tamaño que Hiroki, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran negros, tenía unas pocas pecas y los brazos un poco marcados, sobretodo no dejaba de ver a Kaoru, cosa que Brick notó.

-**Mucho gusto Mint- **saludó a propósito

**-Es Mitch-**corrigió mirándolo con una mueca de molestia

-**Lo siento ando un poco distraído**

**-Sí, lo hemos notado- **dijo el de ojos color miel -**¿A qué se debe?-**

**-Nada, solo estaba pensando ¿Mitch vas en nuestro grupo?-**

**-No, yo soy del grupo de iniciados C-**

**-Qué curioso yo estuve a punto de quedar ahí, pero uno de los de la fila de enfrente se salieron-**

Brick dejó de escuchar la conversación para tratar de recordar un poco sobre aquel chico

-_ "Te gané perdedor" – _otro recuerdo lo invadió

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día caluroso de verano, se encontraba en el parque corriendo por el pasto hasta llegar a un poste, iba a la delantera, el viento acariciaba su cara, estaba a punto de llegar cuando se tropezó y rodó varias veces, entonces el otro niño lo pasó_

_-"Te gané perdedor"- escuchó la voz _

_No respondió, simplemente se empezó a reír, había caído de una manera tan torpe que incluso a él le daba risa, tampoco se molestó en levantarse, estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia el cielo, las nubes se veían tan esponjosas, sentía el calor del sol sobre todo su cuerpo_

_-"Me debes un helado"- de nuevo esa voz_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

**-¡Brick!-** alzó la voz Miyako

-**¿Qué?- **

**-¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?-**

**-Lo siento, no tengo hambre-**

Alcanzó a ver que la pelinaranja no estaba en su lugar solo quedaban los dos chicos, no podía ver el rostro de ninguno porque también estaban de espaldas, parecían reírse de algo, el mesero llegó hasta ellos, les entregó la cuenta y se retiró. La chica de orbes rosas salió del baño y se sentó frente a ese par, fue entonces que pudo ver perfectamente cada facción, su barbilla, su delgada nariz, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y esos pequeños pero finos labios rosados que justo en ese momento formaban una sonrisa. Se veía perfectamente hermosa para él, ella ya era muy atractiva pero sin la máscara era simplemente hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra; Miyako y Kaoru eran muy bonitas y atractivas para todo el que pudiera ver eso no lo negaba pero las veía como sus hermanas menores, nunca las vería como algo más y estaba seguro de que ellas lo miraban a él de la misma manera.

Se le quedó viendo por otro rato seguramente tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era como ver a un ángel caído directamente del cielo, tan delicada, fina y elegante, por más que quisiera no le podía encontrar error alguno era perfecta, quizá exageraba y sonaba cursi pero al diablo con eso. Ella se levantó y el par de chicos también, dejaron dinero sobre la mesa y se acercaron a la puerta con la clara intención de retirarse sin embargo había empezado a llover, la chica hizo un ademán que demostraba frío y en ese momento quiso quitarse la chaqueta para entregársela pero el rubio se le había adelantado haciendo exactamente eso, sintió una punzada de celos de nuevo, el moreno solo rodó los ojos y abrió la sombrilla que tenía en las manos, cubrió a todos con esta y salieron del lugar.

Entonces vio por última vez su rostro tan delicado y se perdió en la calle, permaneció en silencio como había estado en todo el rato, recordó esos ojos verdes que hace unos momentos lo habían llevado a medio recordar algo, tenía una vaga sensación de encontrar por fin su relación con aquel muchacho pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo ¿Y si él no lo recordaba? ¿Y si solo era una mala jugada de su mente? No estaba seguro de nada, todo era tan confuso pero debía considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que él fuera más cercano de lo que esperaba.

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Planeaba subirlo para año nuevo pero no sabía como terminarlo x.x (se abrán dado cuenta de que batallo para terminarlos u.u) jejeje tarde un poco más pero aquí está, también estaba tratando de planear como terminaría todo esto o que rumbo tomaría pero gracias a que tomé un largo baño se me ocurrieron muchas ideas con las cuales ya estoy trabajando, claro que mi madre me quería ahorcar pero aquí estoy ^^ gracias a todos los que leen este fic y por su gran paciencia en esperar a que actualice n.n **

**Reviews? **


End file.
